


Rabbit Comforts

by CrystalKeet



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Forgiveness, Other, Platonic Love, Recovery, blood mention, d.va is reckless and lucio suffers because of it, im making this up as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKeet/pseuds/CrystalKeet
Summary: Being the youngest member of Overwatch is hard: people constantly treating you like a child, keeping you out of the fight "for your safety", assuming that you're just straight up weaker... It really rags on your self confidence. You've got some great friends but... does that really make up for how small you feel?





	1. Useless

**Author's Note:**

> The heat of battle can be dangerous, and sure as hell isn't the place for self doubt. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Okay this is the first fic that I have written in YEARS, and the first one I've ever published, so... you know creative criticism is appreciated and I love feed back. I want to start writing more so this is just a start :P  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

Yelling. Gun fire. An explosion.  
Warnings on Hana's - D.Va's - mech flashed violently before her eyes.  
"Bailing out!"  
She slips out of her protective shell and scurries to cover as her mech collapses into pieces. D.Va is separated from the rest of her team, and the battlefield around her is a frenzy, but there is no time for breaks. Quickly, D.Va pops her head out from behind the half wall she hides behind, trying to assess the situation. There are three enemies before her, two surveying the surrounding area, guns at the ready, and the third inspecting her broken mech. D.Va huffs in anger. No one touches her mech, even if it is just scrap metal now. Pushing herself off the wall she shoots at her offender, catching him twice, square in the shoulder. He falls back and D.Va scoots behind a pillar as the other two turn to see what happened. Stepping out again, she lets out a volley of shots at the men, getting one in the leg and upper torso, and the other in the stomach. In the distance she can see Junkrat cackling as another explosion erupts from the ground in front of him, sending both him and the enemy flying. D.Va pushes herself into a sprint towards her teammate, knowing the rest are sure to be close. She darts from cover to cover, taking shots at the enemy when she can and avoiding their return fire to the best of her ability. She's closer now, and can see more of her team making a push forward. Roadhog is at the head, forcing his way through the fight, Junkrat launching his homemade explosives from just behind him. Lucio and McCree follow close behind, stunning, pushing back, and picking off anyone who tries to flank the team. Finally comes Soldier 76 guarding the rear, weapon held high as he takes down stragglers.

D.Va brings her hand up to her com but stops. They're doing just fine without her, and she doesn't have her mech anymore. There wouldn't be anything she could really do until she calls a new one. If she would even get the chance to. She’ll just be more useless to them… Doubts begin to swirl in her head, clouding her mind. 

"D.Va watch out!"

She blinks, hearing Lucio's voice but not registering fast enough. White hot pain punches through her right shoulder, then another through her torso and a third through her calf. D.Va feels herself falling. There are more gunshots. Her team yelling. A thud behind her, and a clatter of guns. She watches as her team breaks their ranks and sprints to her. D.Va lays face down in the dirt, barely moving. 76 is the first one to her. Immediately, he throws down a biotic field, but it does little for her pain. Then Lucio is there, hovering over her, the healing waves of his megaphone focused on her, she feels numb. D.Va attempts to push herself up, assure them that shes fine, that she can fight. Again, intense pain shoots through her body all over again, causing her to cry out.

"Don't move! You wanna get yourself killed!?" 76's hisses from besides her. She feels his hand press into her lower back, over one of the epicenters of her pain. His head turns towards Junkrat and Mcree.  
"You two! Don't just stand there help me stop the bleeding dammit!"  
“Er.. Right! We gotcha darlin’” McCree coughs. There is shuffling, then two more sets of hands come to press themselves on her other wounds. Bleeding? What does he mean bleeding? Is she bleeding? She can't feel any blood, or see any? The edges of D.Va's vision begin to darken. Oh. OH. Oh this is bad. This is really bad. Panic begins to rise in D.Va's chest as her eyelids droop.

"Hold on Hana, you're going to be okay!" Lucio pleads. A new wave of his healing boost pushes its way over her body once again. She hears more muffled talking around as she slowly drifts in and out of consciousness. Each time she comes to is brief, and in a different place from the last. Had they won? D.Va didn't know. She couldn't tell what was happening, her mind was to fuzzy to make a cohesive thought. Then, she is on a stretcher, Lucio's healing pulse still washing over her.  
"She'll be alright, ya Lucio?" A woman's cockney accent spoke from besides her. Tracer had come to pick them up.  
"I'm keepin' her stable, but she needs to go straight to Mercy. ASAP." Lucio's free hand makes it's way to Hana’s limp one, giving it a squeeze.  
"Leave it to me!" Tracer's determined voice rings as she zips back to the cockpit.

"..L-Lucio?" D.Va tries to turn her head towards the musical healer. It is dark out now, but they were still flying. Her lungs burn as she attempts to speak.  
"Hana? Oh man, don't try to talk okay? It's gonna be alright. You'll be healed up in no time!" She could tell by the strain on his face that her injuries were more than a little music could handle.  
"Don't worry okay? Just try to rest." Lucio smiles. He was tired, she could tell he was fighting off sleep. How late was it? How long had they been flying? This was her fault. If she hadn't gotten distracted everything would be fine! She wouldn't be... dying.. Hana let out a soft sob. She hated feeling so useless, so pathetic, she couldn't even move her arms to hide her tears. Lucio watched quietly for a moment before looking around, the others seemed to be asleep save for Tracer, who was intent on getting them back to base as fast as possible. She hadn't noticed. Hana continued to sob quietly, squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to force back her tears.  
"Hey..." Lucio's thumb wiped back a few tears, cupping her face. "It's going to be okay. I mean it" His smile was sweet, understanding. Hana sniffled, dragging her arm up stiffly and placing her hand over his. They stayed like that for a long time. Lucio hummed a simple tune to her and rubbing her hair as she drifted back into sleep. Hana was grateful for the comfort, but one thought continued to drill itself in her mind… she was so afraid...

'I'm too young to die'


	2. Healing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle over and the team back at base, the pains of the past day begin to catch up with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh okay thank you guys so much? Everyone has been so sweet to me and I really appreciate it!

Lucio stayed with her.   
He stayed with her as they landed and rushed her to Watchpoint: Gibraltar’s medical bay. He stayed with her as Mercy pushed through the door, still in her nightgown and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He watched as Hana was hooked into too many machines to count. He stayed with her, trying to force the exhaustion from his limbs. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he stopped looking at his friends unmoving body.  
“Get some rest Lucio. She’s going to be just fine. Let Dr. Ziegler handle it from here.” It was Ana, her expression of concern clear. Lucio nodded weakly, slowly releasing Hana’s hand. He hadn’t realized just how hard he had been squeezing it, his fingers locked with hers. Ana led him out of the med bay, her hand rubbing circles in his aching back. He shuffled down the hallway in silence, mumbling thanks to Ana as they reached his room. Lucio glanced at the clock as he let himself collapse onto the bed, not bothering to pull off his skates. 6:45 AM. He had been awake for almost a full 24 hours. Lucio started at the ceiling, still trying to figure out what had happened. What had gone wrong? Why was Hana just... Standing there? He remembered how Hana had looked as he had noticed her across the battlefield. Hands balled into fists, eyes downcast and brow furrowed as she watched them. Why was she upset? Lucio hoped he would be able to talk to her about it soon. Angela would fix her up, everything would be alright. It had to be. Lucio forced away the thoughts of doubt. Hana WILL be fine. Groaning, Lucio threw his arm over his eyes, now was not the time for this. He needed to be strong to help Hana. With one last sigh, he let himself give in to sleep.

Mercy worked quickly to keep Hana stable after Lucio and Ana had left the room. The team had done a good job of cleaning her up and stopping most of the bleeding. Two of the shots had gone through her, but the third had dug itself deep into the girl’s shoulder blade and needed to be removed. 76 hovered over her shoulder, watching her work in a stern silence.  
“Jack. You are distracting me. I need you to please leave. Get some rest, Hana vill be alright.”  
“I don’t get it. She was just standing there Angela!” The old man huffed, taking a step back, and turning towards the door.  
“Zat is a question for Hana vhen she vakes up.” Angela sighs. She hears the door open and close, 76 has left. The door opens again, this time it is Ana who enters. Angela begins to pull Hana out of her suit.   
“Do you need any help Angela?” the egyptian woman asks softly, her expression serious and ready. Angela pulls Hana’s suit completely off of her unconscious body.  
“I vould greatly appreciate it Ana, thank you. If you could begin vorking on zhe leg and side vounds, vhile I pull out zhis bullet..” Ana nodded, and the pair set to work.

It took a full 2 hours to patch Hana up completely. Dr. Ziegler managed to pull the bullet from her shoulder and stitch up the wound, but that had been the least of their worries. The shot to Hana’s side had been very close to hitting vital organs and took the longest to patch up without causing more damage.   
It was another 3 hours before Hana began to stir awake. The pain throughout her body had dulled now and she lay on her back, her right arm in a sling over her body. Looking around, Hana could see Angela at her desk filing through paperwork. With a pained grunt, Hana lifted herself up into a sitting position, doing her best not to agitate the IV in her free arm. Her shoulder and side throb as she shifts into place. Angela turns, noticing Hana’s movement.  
“You’re finally awake!” She smiles, her face filled with relief. Hana smiled back weakly. The rest of the day passed without incident. Various Overwatch members sat and talked with Hana, obviously trying to comfort her to comfort her. Later in the day, Ana came in with a bag of nongshim tako chips and a bottle of Milkis soda.  
“I pulled these from the little stash in your room, I hope you don’t mind.” Ana smiled as she pulled a chair up next to the bed. “So, why don’t you tell me what’s going on, hmm?”  
“Huh?” Hana was taken aback. “N-nothings wrong! I mean other than like…” She gestured vaguely at herself.  
“Hana, it’s alright…” Ana sighed. “Look, you don’t have to tell me, but I am here for you okay?” Hana nodded quietly.

Eventually night came and Hana was left alone in the med bay with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. Everyone had seemed so concerned and careful with her all day, making sure she was comfortable, giving her things. She felt like a sick child the way everyone was treating her. It made her feel spoiled… guilty even.. but also angry. She wasn’t a child. Maybe she wasn’t the biggest or strongest member of Overwatch, but she didn’t come here just to be babied. Hana let out an exasperated groan. She’ll deal with this mental crap in the morning, maybe take Ana up on that offer in the morning, or even Lucio… Lucio… Hana hadn’t seen him all day. He must have been really exhausted from the fight to not even come check on her. Or maybe he had gotten hurt too? She pushed the thought away. If Lucio was hurt, it was totally her fault, and she did not want to think about that right now. She needed to rest so she could get back to working, fighting, streaming, and none of that was going to happen while she was stuck in the med bay. Finally, sleep crept its way into Hana’s body, letting all the aches and pains of the past 24 hours disappear.   
At least for the moment.


	3. Relief and Recovery

Lucio’s entire body ached, but more than anything it was his conscience that weighed on him. It was 4 in the morning at this point, yet there was no way he was going to fall back asleep. A pained groan escaped Lucio’s lips as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. His thighs ached where flesh met the cold metal of his prosthetics. There wasn’t much of a point in taking them off anymore.  
He took a moment to shower and change into fresh clothes before slipping out of his bedroom. Lucio slid quietly down the dark corridors, being as quiet as he could not to wake anyone. He slows as he comes up to the medical bay. Peeking in the window, it is dark inside, save for the blinking lights of various medical equipment. The door creaks unpleasantly as he enters, making Lucio flinch. Hana’s sleeping form barely stirs as he approaches. She was okay, patched up, healing.  
Relief hit him like a truck. Lucio’s eyes filled with tears as he stifled a laugh. Lucio quickly pulled up a chair and rested his arms on the mattress. Looking at Hana now, the musician couldn’t help but grin.  
“I was wondering when you were going to sneak back in here.” A woman’s voice chuckled quietly behind him. Lucio jumped, almost knocking his chair over as he spun around. It was Ana, sitting in an adjacent bed, blankets wrapped around her shoulders.  
“Did you sleep well, Lucio?”  
“Uh yeah, yeah I did. What are you doing in here?” Lucio relied, rubbing the back of his head shyly.  
“I offered to keep an eye on our little rabbit for the night” The elderly woman smiled. She patted a spot on the bed next to her. “Come, sit.”  
Lucio complied, trying to make as little noise as possible. Ana and Lucio sat together for hours, wrapped in blankets and making small talk. It was around 7AM when Lucio’s stomach began to growl. Ana laughed at the noise, making the DJ blush.  
“Why don’t we head down to the kitchen, I’ll make us some breakfast.” Ana chuckled as she exited the room, a knowing glint in her eye. It took a moment before Lucio stood as well, but he did not immediately leave. Instead, he went back to Hana. She was still fast asleep, her dark hair curling like tendrils around her pillow. With a gentle hand, he brushed his thumb over the girl’s cheek before planting a soft kiss on her cheek and leaving the room.

It was 2 weeks before Mercy let Hana move into her own bedroom, and another 3 before she was allowed to start moving around the base freely again.  
“Under no circumstances is Hana to go on any missions until I say so. She is still in recovery Jack. I vill not allow her to go fight again until I know she is one hundred percent healthy again.” Angela lectured. There was no way she was going to let Jack pull that girl into another fight any time soon.  
“She’s walking around again, we can at least let her start training aga-”  
“No. Absolutely not.” The doctor interrupted. “Hana has barely started her physical zherapy! She is not ready!”  
76 let out a heavy sigh. There was no way he was going to convince Dr. Ziegler to let Hana start fighting again. He knew that going in, but it was still worth a shot.  
“Fine.” the soldier huffed. It was incredibly frustrating being a man down on his team. Jack knew he should have started looking for replacements weeks ago, but something was stopping him. Hana’s demeanor since her last fight had changed almost dramatically. She was quiet and reserved, the complete opposite of her usually loud and bubbly self. Hana wasn’t even streaming as much as she used to. It was off putting. Under normal circumstances, Jack might have been happy for the change. About time people started getting serious around here. But this? This was different, and even more frustratingly, he couldn’t place why. Jack left the doctor’s office even more agitated than before. He needed to talk to Winston about a temporary replacement.

Hana hid around the corner, watching 76 leave the office. So maybe she had eavesdropped a little bit. They were talking about her after all! The 19-year old was starting to feel about as frustrated as that old fart 76 looked. Why her team leader hadn’t gotten a replacement for her yet, Hana didn’t know, but part of her was relieved. The idea of being replaced, even if temporarily, made Hana’s heart hurt. She didn’t want to think about it. Quietly Hana made her way back to the kitchen. Ana promised to make her cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little shorter and calmer than the last few chapters but i hope you like it!


End file.
